The Secret Fetishes of Bellatrix Lestrange
by Adultfanfiction
Summary: Harry gets captured by the Death Eaters, Bellatrix has a couple of hours alone with him in a cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Harry is chained to the wall . . . . . . only suitable for 18 years or older . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**llllll **

**llllll **

**Chapter One **

**llllll **

**llllll **

The Three Broomsticks 

"Hi Harry! How are you? Awful weather isn't it? I hope practice wasn't too bad." He placed his two bottles of Butterbeer on the table and slumped into the chair next to Hermione, leaning back as he started to rub his neck, trying to massage the knots out of his shoulders.

"You have no idea Hermione, he was making us do the drills over and over and over . . . . . . . I mean, the medi-witch is getting concerned about us you know, she's handing out pepper-up potions like sweets these days, but the bloody git won't listen to a word she says. He keeps saying it's good for us, that we should become accustomed to playing in "less than ideal conditions", so that we can use it to our advantage come wind, rain, sleet or snow. I hate it when he says that. My arm . . . . . . Hermione, my arm actually hurts from lifting this bottle." Hermione looked at him sympathetically as he took a good long swig of his Butterbeer. She reached over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang in there Harry, you've only got, what, four more matches until the winter break comes, and then the weather can only get better during the second half of the season right?" She gently squeezed his shoulder as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, I suppose . . ." He was trying hard not to notice, but Hermione was sitting awfully close to him, her knee was touching his and she was rubbing his arm slowly, it was comforting at first, now it was almost . . . . . . well . . . . . It was a little odd.

"Hermione, are _you_ OK?" He looked at her with a bemused smile, wondering why she was acting a little more friendly than usual. She just smiled back at him.

"You're not drunk are you?" He said jokingly, she probably wanted to ask him a favor or something.

"Do you want me to be?" She moved herself even closer to Harry, a mischievous grin on her face as she continued to massage his shoulder. Harry's smile disappeared as he looked back at her, shocked at the way she was behaving; it was most un-Hermione like to be flirting with him like this. It was common knowledge amongst their friends that Hermione despised such behaviour; Harry could recount a few occasions when Hermione muttered "pathetic . . . ." a little too loudly, earning a few dirty looks from whichever Quidditch fan was clinging onto Harry's arm at the time.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was getting a little unnerved by the way she kept looking at him, the way she was leaning into him, the way she was sticking her chest out; she was acting like Lavender Brown does after a good few bottles of Butterbeer, and that was saying something. Hermione didn't look drunk, but she was certainly acting like it. He instinctively glanced down at her chest, and his eyes widened when he saw her nipples, they were poking through her white blouse, hard as ever, and he had to admit, Hermione had developed a nice set of large, full breasts, and he often wondered how soft they were to touch. But this was Hermione! he thought. She was his best friend, and the simple fact is, she's going out with Ron. Harry nervously shifted in his seat under her gaze; she was still looking back at him, this time with a knowing smile, she obviously caught him looking down at her. But a moment later, her eyes drifted over to the left.

"Oh look is that Remus?" She pointed over to the bar where there was a crowd of people laughing and talking amongst themselves, and Harry quickly turned his head around, desperate to have more company in hope that Hermione will back off from whatever she was trying to do. But he didn't see his old professor anywhere.

"Are you sure you saw him?" He asked, still sitting up in his chair, searching along the bar. He didn't notice Hermione carefully pouring a clear blue liquid into his Butterbeer.

"Oh, sorry, just saw someone that looked like him . . ." Harry turned back around to face her. She had placed both her elbows on the table and was now resting her chin on her hands. She was smiling back at him innocently, and seemed to have lost interest in flirting with him. She gave a little shrug with her shoulders.

"My mistake." Harry frowned at her. There were quite a few people at the bar, but half of them were witches, and it wasn't hard to miss that none of them looked like Remus at all.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're acting a little strange . . . . . ." He picked up the bottle and slowly took a sip of his drink, trying to figure out what was up with his best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine . . ." She gave him a reassuring smile. He wasn't convinced, but he let it go. Right now, he just wanted to sit back and make the best of his evening off. They started talking about the Daily Prophet's reports on suspicion of "blood doping" amongst the Quidditch players, apparently Ludo Bagman, current owner of the Wisborn Wasps, had been supplying his players with muggle performance-enhancing drugs since the start of the season. It was a rumor amongst the Quidditch teams at first, but then one of the Wisborn players confessed and the team was now under investigation by the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It had been headline news for a few days now.

But Harry knew Hermione was never keen on detailed discussions about Quidditch, so he was about to ask her how her research in the Department of Mysteries was going, when he started to feel a little tingling in his hand. To his surprise, he looked down and saw that his hands were trembling quite badly, and they were starting to feel a little numb. He frowned and put his empty bottle down on the table. He clenched his fingers a few times, he tried rubbing his hands together to get some feeling back into them, but it wasn't helping. He realized that his arms were now beginning to feel oddly numb as well, like he was back outside in the cold again. He started running his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm them up, but it was only getting worse. The numbness was spreading down to his legs.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? You look a little ill . . . ." She reached out and touched his forehead, looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry Hermione, but I . . . . I think I'm gonna go and see the medi-witch. I might have caught a virus or something . . ." He tried to get up but his legs felt like jelly, and he stumbled a little as he made his way towards the front door. Hermione grabbed her bag and was instantly by his side, putting an arm round his waist and guiding him through the tables. A couple of old witches in the corner were shaking their heads, obviously thinking he had too much to drink, but the people Harry walked by saw that his face was pale as a ghost and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. They started looking at him strangely, but before any of them could ask any questions or offer their help, they were opening the front door and walking outside into the cold. Eventually most of them put it down to too much drinking; it wasn't uncommon to see a quidditch player staggering out of the pub, whether it was after a spectacular victory or a shameful defeat. They went back to their drinks and thought nothing of it. Outside, Harry and Hermione turned right and started to head towards the training grounds.

"Hermione . . . . ." Harry's mouth was dry. His jaw felt stiff. In fact, he was finding it hard to speak. It was only after a few more steps that his legs gave way and he fell onto the cold cobbled pavement.

"Harry, what's the matter? Are you OK? Shall I go and get some help?" Hermione knelt beside him and rolled him over to his side, looking at him only with mild concern. Harry however, was panicking now. His whole body was growing weak, swiftly and astonishingly weak, and he tried to push himself up off the ground into a sitting position, but he couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't even move his head.

Something was very _very_ wrong.

"Harry can you hear me? Do you feel paralyzed?" Harry looked at her. How did she know? That was exactly how he felt. And somehow, she didn't sound worried. She sounded detached, clinical, almost as if she were expecting this to happen. He looked on in confusion as he watched Hermione look up and down the street, then grab both his wrists and drag him into the dark alleyway a few feet away. Once they were in the dark, Hermione knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. She kept looking at her watch while she held his wrist, and then a few moments later she looked down into his face.

"The potion's kicked in a little early, but that doesn't matter. Soon you won't even be able to move your eyes." She was right. He could only stare straight ahead at her shoes and her voice started to sound distant. What the hell is she doing? Out of the corner of his eye, she saw Hermione reach into her bag and bring out something metallic. It looked like an empty can, but he wasn't sure. She then grabbed his hand and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal, struggling a little to move his stiff joints. Once she made sure he had a good hold on it, she pulled out her wand and tapped it three times. She whispered some kind of incantation, and he could just about see a faint orange glow coming from his hand. She then looked at Harry and smirked at him.

"You were so easy . . ." She raised her index finger to her lips and kissed it, then reached down and tapped his nose with it.

"I'll see you later honey . . ." And winked at him as he felt the familiar tug behind his naval, transporting him to another place.

llllll

llllll

llllll

As he was already lying on the floor, he just felt his body thump onto the ground as the portkey rolled out of his hand. Lying on his back, he was only able to stare up at the dark ceiling, wondering where the hell Hermione had taken him. He could see that he was in some kind of dark cell, a wooden table stood in the corner, and a few chains hung from the wall on the right of him. He started to sweat. Minutes passed as the panic and confusion started to escalate. Where was he? Azkaban? One of the Ministry cells in the Auror Department? What did Hermione do to him? Why was she acting so strange? He didn't have a clue. Only when he heard the creaking of a door, was he about to get an idea as to where he was.

Two footsteps walked into the room and stopped beside him. Harry's eyes looked up in terror as he recognized the two men looking down at him.

Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

That familiar drawl echoed off the walls.

"Well, well . . . _Hermione_ managed to deliver you to us . . ." They looked at him with distaste as they reached down and picked him up by his arms, dragging him across the dirty floor towards the wall with all the chains. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the multiple chains all hanging there, all kinds of hooks and rings attached to them, waiting to be used for whatever purpose, he did not want to know. They each pulled him up by the wrists until he was standing on his feet; turned him around so that his back was against all the chains, and then fished out two of them which had shackles attached to the ends. Rodolphus gave him an ugly smile as he snapped them shut, and once they checked that both locks were in place, Lucius pulled another chain and then all of a sudden they became taught, pulling his arms out to the sides and pinning him to the wall behind him. He made sure the holding chain was locked in place, and then pulled on a few of the others to check that none of them would come loose. They both stepped back and looked at Harry.

"Now what?" Rodolphus asked rather stupidly. Lucius closed his eyes and sighed, trying hard to be patient with this incompetent Death Eater.

"Now, Rodolphus, we let her do the rest of the work. Apparently the dark lord wants her and only her to torture him." He said this with a little bitterness in his voice, obviously marred at being left out of the loop.

"Did he mention this to you?" Rodolphus asked as they walked back to the door,

"No, according to her, it was a direct order from him. We kidnap Potter using the mudblood, wait for her to come back, she does what she does best, and then we leave him at the entrance to St Mungo's where he'll spend the rest of his life with the Longbottoms." He turned his head around and looked at Harry when he said this, the hatred clearly visible in those steely gray eyes. Rodolphus knew how much Lucius loathed Harry Potter, and right now he looked like he was about a breath away from uttering the killing curse at their prisoner. But Harry wasn't looking their way, he was staring at the floor trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was totally confused by what he was hearing. Hermione helped them kidnap him? And now she was going to torture him?

He then realized that she must have been under the Imperius all this time, which would explain the odd behaviour at the Three Broomsticks earlier. And now they were going to make her torture him. He closed his eyes and finally gave in to the potion, falling a sleep almost instantly. His last thoughts were on a familiar pair of big, brown eyes, looking at him as if he were a stranger as a Crucio spell hit him in the chest.

llllll

llllll

llllll

llllll

Harry stirred from his deep sleep when he heard the faint sound of a door creaking; he blinked a few times as his mind slowly cleared, he was still feeling a little groggy, and he was having trouble focusing. He tried to rub his eyes with his hand when he felt something restricting his arm. He slowly lifted his head and saw that his wrist was shackled; he looked over to his other side and saw the same thing. He tried to tug on them but the chains held him in place, they were so tight that he could barely pull them an inch away from the wall.

"I see you have woken up." Harry's head snapped up when he recognized the voice, that voice that plagued his nightmare's since his fifth year, that sickening cackle that filled his head as he watched his godfather fall through the veil over and over again. Harry clenched his jaw as he looked into those dark lifeless eyes; his wrists were starting to hurt from struggling against the chains so much, but all his focus was on the witch before him. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the doorway, smiling back at him.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, he watched her as she slowly made her way over to the table and put something down on it. It looked like a coil of thin black rope, but he couldn't tell, the only light came from the single torch attached to the wall next to the door. She turned around and approached him; she looked him up and down, as if sizing him up for something. Harry was yet to say a word to her, but he was too angry to speak, he just wanted to rip free from the chains, grab his wand and send every painful spell he knew at her. There was a faint smirk on her face as she spoke.

"So how have you been Harry? It's been a while now hasn't it?" Harry spat on her robes as he growled at her.

"F you Lestrange." She looked down at her robes and then back up at him, that same infuriating smirk playing across her luscious lips.

"Come on now Harry, have some manners. Are you not enjoying our hospitality? Is room service not up to your standards?" She quickly cast a scourgify spell on her robes and then took another step towards him. She reached out and trailed a finger across his jaw.

"I suppose your wondering why you're here. Or mayb . . ."

"I know why I'm here." He said, jerking his head away from her hand.

"It doesn't take a fing genius to figure out why Voldemort's _slaves_ have captured me." Bellatrix's eyes suddenly turned dark as she leaned into him, her face inches away from his. He could smell her perfume.

"Don't you dare say his name, Potter . . . . Don't you dare . . . ." Her voice was no higher than a whisper, but it was a threat all the same. Harry didn't know what she was going to do to him, but right now he couldn't care less.

"I'll say his name as much as I like. Where is old Snake eyes anyway? Still licking his wounds after all these years?" Bellatrix's venomous stare faded, and slowly turned into a smile as she started to reach out to touch his face again.

"For you information, my master is doing just fine. In fact . . ."

"So he gets you to do his dirty work does he? What, is he too ashamed to show himself after that f-up he made at the ministry five years ago?" He jerked away from her out-stretched arm and spat on her robes again. Bellatrix didn't even look down this time, she just leaned closer and whispered to him.

"What makes you think this was on the dark lord's orders?" Her smile turned into that annoying smirk again when she saw Harry staring back at her, puzzled by what she just said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just heard Malfoy say it was on Voldemort's orders to kidnap me using . . . ." He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he thought about his best friend. Hermione. They were controlling her, and he realized that they must have her too, somewhere in this building. He tried to calm himself down as he looked back up to her.

"Look Lestrange, leave Hermione out of this. It's me you're after, you've got me. Let her go." Bellatrix was still smiling at him, she had scourgified her robes while he was talking and she was now untying the string around her neck, letting the black robes fall to the sides.

"Oh I'm sure your little mudblood friend is safe and sound. My acting was rather good though wasn't it? I have to say your friend has quite the body. I actually took a sneak peek "at myself" in the bathrooms when I was waiting for you." She winked at him as she turned around and slid her robes off her shoulders. Harry took a few moments to take in what she was saying. Acting?

"You . . . . you mean . . . that was you in the Three Broomsticks? You polyjuiced Hermione?" Bellatrix just looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Harry sagged with relief. His friend was alright. So it was Bellatrix Lestrange who Malfoy was talking about when they said "she" was going to torture him . . . . . . Torture him. All of a sudden Harry was feeling uneasy as he remembered why he was there. She was going to send him packing to the permanent spell damage residence in St. Mungo's, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He had trained Occlumency for years now, but he didn't know how long he could hold off a Crucio spell, it was hardly something you could practice with your friends. It was only a matter of time before she broke his mind.

Bella was now folding up her robes and placing it on the table in the corner. She was wearing an inner robe that was also black, but this one was a lot tighter and they hugged her curves quite nicely. Harry grudgingly admitted that she had a very nice figure. He watched her as she turned around and slowly walked up to him, head cocked to the side as if thinking about something, debating something with herself. Harry assumed she was just wondering which array of spells to use while she tortured him; she was probably one of those people who liked to take their time.

"So, like I said, I suppose your wondering why you're here . . . ." Bella was now standing inches away, and Harry suddenly found himself a little saddened that someone as beautiful as her could be so ugly and hideous inside.

"To send me to the nut house?" Why did she keep asking him that anyway? It was clear as crystal on what her intentions were. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as she chuckled.

"No, that was what I told Lucius and my fool of a husband. . . . ." She took a moment to look at him, look into those deep, emerald eyes.

"You see . . . . . . . I couldn't help noticing that you've become quite the handsome young man Harry . . . . ." She paused and looked down at his body.

"and . . . . well . . . . ." her hand was now slowly traveling down his chest, down his stomach. She lifted her head up.

"I just thought I might have a _taste_ of the great boy-who-lived myself." Harry didn't like the look in her eyes when she said this. A taste? A taste of what exactly . . . ?

"So . . . . um . . . . . you're . . . . . . . you're not . . . . going to torture me . . . ?"

"Figuratively speaking, no."

"Wha . . . . What are you going t . . . ." Harry got his answer when she reached out and grabbed his manhood. He gasped in shock as she squeezed him hard with her hand. Harry's body tensed. He now had a vague idea of what she was planning on doing to him. Her smile widened when she felt the size of him.

"_Oh my_ . . . . . . haven't we grown up?" She began to massage him with her fingers, stroking him through the thin fabric of his trousers. He closed his eyes and tried his best to fight it, but it was no use. He felt himself grow hard under her touch, and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was reacting to her, he hated the fact that he could be manipulated so easily, and he hated the fact that the whole situation was actually arousing him. The b that killed his godfather was touching him, fondling him while he was chained to the wall, and at the same time, he felt his fury simmering inside of him.

"Get the hell away from me." Harry's eyes were burning with rage, almost glowing in the dark of the dirty cell. Bellatrix looked up and hesitated for a moment, the intensity in his eyes were so entrancing, the green of his iris sparkling with emotion as he glared back at her. This was why she was so attracted to this man. His eyes, you could see the emotion swirling around in them, gleaming in the dark, you could feel the magic pouring out of him with his fury, this strong, powerful wizard, feared by quite a few, was in her control, and she loved it.

"Or what Harry? You going to spank me? I'd let you, you know . . . . . ." She was slowly unzipping his fly with her fingers, watching him struggle against the chains as she reached into his trousers, she could see the conflict of emotions in his eyes. It was obvious he did not want this, but she knew a small part of him also found this exciting. She weaved her hand into his boxers and then pulled out his throbbing manhood, her eyes widened as she admired him, the boy-who-lived was certainly well endorsed. She felt herself become moist as she tugged her hand up and down his shaft, she was going to enjoy this, her husband was nothing compared to this young man.

Harry continued to struggle against the chains, but Bellatrix started to see his resolve dissolving as she continued to stroke him, she ran her fingers around the tip of his manhood where it was the most sensitive, wrapped her fingers around him as she pulled on him back and forth. She felt so powerful. So in control. The fact that he didn't want this at first, told her to get away from him when she started to touch him, and now, now he was gently pushing his hips into her hand as she tugged on him a little faster. Harry's breathing was becoming ragged.

"Stop it." He growled,

"St . . stop it . . . . ." His eyes were closed now, and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he slowly started to give in to the pleasure. Bellatrix smiled to herself. His voice was weak, that anger she felt before was slowly retreating and he was now moving his hips ever so gently, in time with her hand. She leaned into him until her mouth was inches away from his ear.

"Shhhh . . . . . . . It's OK, Harry. It feels nice doesn't it? My soft . . . gentle . . hand . . . . You like it don't you?" Harry was no longer struggling with the chains. He was now struggling with his inner turmoil, he wanted this to end, he was being sexually harassed, he felt violated, dirty, and he wanted her to stop, but somewhere inside of him, somewhere, there was another Harry saying, "Oh god, don't stop . . . . Keep going . . . . Keep going . . ." and he didn't know what to do. His mind was going into overdrive when all of a sudden the pleasuring sensation was gone. He opened his eyes and saw that Bellatrix had stepped away, a seductive smile on her beautiful features as she started to untie her inner robes.

"I want you to watch me Harry . . . . ." Harry didn't know what she meant, so he just continued to stare at her as the silky fabric slid off her bare shoulders and onto the floor. Her large round breasts, her shapely hips, and her slender legs, she was completely naked apart from her thigh length stockings, and Harry was amazed at how beautiful her body was. She was breath taking. He wanted to stare at her, admire every curve of her body, but as soon as she let the robes fall, she picked them up and carried them to the desk, and then brought the wooden chair, which sat next to the table, back towards him. She placed the chair a couple of feet in front of him and then sat down on it.

"I want you to watch . . . ." And then she spread her legs wide open before him. She was completely smooth down there, and Harry could see faint traces of her juices glistening in the light. She reached out her hand and wandlessly summoned something out of her robes. Harry's mouth hung open as the object floated into her hand; it was long, smooth, and shaped like . . . . . . . . . Harry gulped.

Bellatrix looked up into Harry's eyes as she lowered it down between her legs; the other hand was parting her wet lips . . . .

**llllll **

**llllll **

**to be continued . . . **

**llllll **

**llllll **

**llllll **

**I'm really sorry for the long intro, it was meant to be short, (honest!) and then I was going to go straight into the scene with Harry in the cell, but I kind of got into the plot line, you know? Sorry. **

**llllll **

**llllll **

**Anyway, I promise for the next chapter to have A LOT more action. **

**llllll **

**llllll **

**I'm planning on writing the Harry/Hermione story, and maybe do another Harry/Tonks story, this time in her apartment. (With a lot more positions) But don't expect them too soon. **

**llllll **

**llllll **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**llllll**

**llllll**

She reached out her hand and wandlessly summoned something out of her robes. He couldn't make out what it was at first, half of the cell was cast in dark shadows, but as soon as it came into the light, his eyes widened with realisation when he saw what it was. He watched the object float towards her outstretched hand, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as he thought back to what she had said a few moments ago. Bellatrix wanted him to watch . . . .

The older witch grasped it out of the air and smiled at Harry, she could see he was becoming increasingly nervous, his eyes were a little glazed over, following her every move as she started to run the tip of her toy over her smooth skin, over her breast and around her nipple, before guiding it down her stomach and between her legs, her other hand already parting her moist lips. She looked down for a second to make sure the tip of her toy was nicely placed, and then with one last look at Harry, she slowly, gently, pushed the whole length into her warm entrance. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt it slide into her, her femininity swallowing it all the way in, enjoying the feel of that pleasurable sensation building up between her legs. She really should thank Cissy for introducing her to this amazing muggle contraption she had discovered a few months back. Both their husbands were lousy in bed, and this was the perfect solution. Although the formula had altered a little now that the-boy-who-lived was involved. She played with the idea of letting her sister have some quality time with their guest tonight as well, it would be a nice way to pay her back. For now, though, she concentrated on her own, tilting the toy up a little and finding that sensitive spot within herself; the small pressure on it making her shiver with anticipation, her body already anxious to satisfy many of her sexual urges.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the young man in front of her. The shock and the embarrassment evident on his face was enough to tell her that this was probably the first time he has ever seen a woman this way. It made her wonder if he's ever seen a woman have a REAL orgasm as well, because if not, she was going to enjoy giving him a little show that would blow his mind away. She pulled back her toy, inch by inch until it was all the way out, the shaft already glistening from her arousal, and with a small, quiet moan, eased it back in deep into her wet femininity. She pushed her hips into her hand and felt another ripple tingle through her body, she was so sensitive down there, every thrust seemed to engulf her in a flood of pleasure, probably because of the fact that she had an audience, the boy-who-lived no less, watching her with those beautiful emerald eyes, he was blushing slightly, but his gaze was intense, traced now with a hint of desire. His eyes were racking her body, and to her great pleasure, she saw him discreetly licking his lips as he watched her move her hand back and forth, eyeing her with a certain glint she hadn't seen before. She was definitely going to enjoy corrupting his innocent little mind.

What she would enjoy the most though, was to set him free of those chains and let him take her body anyway he wanted. She would let him do anything to her while she submitted herself to him. Dirty images began flashing across her mind, she saw herself bent on all fours while he gently whipped her naked bottom, she saw herself being ordered to suckle his manhood while she straddled his face, she saw herself being taken hard against the wall, legs held up by his strong arms while he thrust his hips into her, gasping with every jolt of their bodies.

It was with those naughty thoughts racing through her mind that she unconsciously quickened her pace, sliding her toy in and out faster and faster, her other hand frantically rubbing her snub in circles. She had wanted to take her time and enjoy herself, tease him, torment him and play with his mind, but quite frankly she couldn't hold herself back. Having the great Harry Potter watch her was more exciting than she expected.

"Mm . . . mmm . . . mmmm. . ." Bellatrix's moans were becoming louder with every second, her back was slowly arching while her femininity became increasingly sensitive, her juices were trickling down between her thighs and dripping onto the chair . . . . Harry couldn't believe how wet this woman was becoming. It was a real turn on to see her thrust her toy repeatedly into her soaking entrance, he could already smell her arousal in the air around them.

After a few more frantic seconds, his breath caught in his throat when her body suddenly stiffened, it seemed like an electric shock went through her the second she came, her hips began jerking, her thigh muscles tensed up and her entire being shook with obvious ecstasy. Small flicks of her juices were spitting out with every tug of her toy, wetting her hand while she continued to push herself over the edge. "Mmm, mm . . . o . . oh . . god . . . uu . . . uuh . . ." All inhibitions lost, Bellatrix was moaning and grunting with pure pleasure as she orgasmed in front of Harry Potter.

The young man was speechless. He watched on in amazement while this beautiful woman reached new heights, her pleasurable moans beginning to get drowned out from the thumping of his own heart, his breathing a little strained, his mouth completely dry, his mind was spinning as her heavy aroma swirled his senses. It was only after she stopped moving her hand did her orgasm seemed to slowly subside. Eventually, Harry saw her body relax, she leaned back and rested her head on the back of the chair, eyes closed, her toy hanging loosely within her fingers by her side. Her body kept quivering every few seconds, as if feeling the aftershocks of the huge tidal wave that seemed to hit her the moment she climaxed. Right now though, she seemed to be floating in blissful oblivion, her limp form proof of the intensity of that vigorous performance she just gave him.

"Wow . . ." As much as he didn't want to admit it, he would treasure this moment for a long time.

Back at Hogwarts, he had overheard a giggly conversation late at night between Dean and Seamus, about how girls pleasured themselves, using a . . . he couldn't remember the word they used, but he did hear them sniggering over how the girls used it. Although a little curious, he hadn't paid much attention at the time since he was constantly worrying about a certain Dark Lord and his band of Death Eaters. But the war seemed to have been put on hold for the time being, or had become a stalemate between the two sides, and so Harry had slowly reverted to being a normal teenager. Which naturally meant his sexual curiousity bloomed, and he found himself wondering more and more about what his dormmates were talking about. He was reluctant to ask them, afraid they'd laugh at him for not knowing things like that, and so the questions that ran through his mind late at night remained unanswered. However, Harry's sex-related ponderings had come to an end. He now knew what his dormmates were talking about.

Seconds past in silence while Bellatrix slowly recovered from her erotic act, her breathing was calming down now and it seemed she was regaining consciousness. Harry once again tensed up when he saw her eyes open, she seemed a little dazed for a few moments, exhausted, but soon enough, her dark, beautiful eyes cleared up and focused on him. For a fleeting second, Harry half hoped that maybe she would be too tired to carry on with her twisted games, that maybe she had satisfied her strange urges after that ground shaking orgasm, but from the look on her face, it was probably wishful thinking. Smiling slightly, Bellatrix sat up and pushed herself up with the armrests, giving her toy a brief appreciative glance as she placed it back on the chair. She then turned around and casually walked over to him, a certain gleam in her eye that told him she was no where near finished with him yet. In fact, it seemed she was only getting started, seeing that it looked like she was even more aroused than before. Harry looked back at her approaching form, becoming more and more overwhelmed with how sexual this witch was.

Standing right in front of him, she looked up at his face with a small grin and gently wrapped her hands around his neck. Their faces were inches away from each other, their lips tantalizingly close. She asked, in a gentle voice. "Did you like watching me?" He figured he could say no to her, but that would be a white lie and she would know it. As long as she didn't touch him anywhere sensitive, he would be able to concentrate on resisting her allurement, although, again, that was wishful thinking. As if reading his thoughts, she gently moved her hips closer to him so that the tip of his manhood brushed against her wetness, making Harry groan. A deep, lustful groan, that rumbled from within his throat. "D . . don't . . . ." He clenched his teeth, and tried to tell her to stop, but it was no use. He could feel himself being rubbed against her moist entrance, her feminine lips carressing him, her hard nipples pressing against his chest, teasing him with her body to the point that he ached inside. He knew he was slowly giving in to her. The desire to have her, to be inside her, to slide himself deep into her warm, wet entrance was beginning to take over, deep down inside he wanted nothing more than to feel her envelop him and hear her moan his name while he made love to her.

But he wouldn't give in to her that easily. He closed his eyes and thought about his Godfather, trying everything to clear his mind and keep his thoughts away from her. "Harry . . ." He heard her whisper, purring like a cat. He reluctantly opened his eyes and noticed she was looking at him knowingly, she knew he was beginning to have difficulty resisting her. "Come on Harry . . . ." She said, still speaking gently to him. "Don't be shy . . . . You can tell me . . . You liked it didn't you?" Bellatrix was smiling, clearly enjoying his suffering. She waited for him to answer, but Harry kept his mouth shut. Her dark eyes, her dark wavy hair, her beautiful face and body, her alluring perfume and feminine aroma . . . As much as he hated her, and was angry with her, he didn't trust himself to say no to her. Continually holding back his growing desires to have her was taking its toll. Her naked body was still pressed against his, and every inch of her skin was just burning him up.

Moments passed as the couple stared into each other eyes, but it became clear that Harry wasn't going to answer her. Bellatrix seemed to give up as she finally stepped back and sighed quietly. She purposefully glanced down at his hard manhood and spoke to him quietly, seductively. "I know you liked it, you naughty little boy . . . ." She reached out and gave him a squeeze, she could tell he was beginning to crave her touch, the look on his face said it all. His face was void of any emotions up until now, but the moment she wrapped her fingers around him she saw a hint of longing cross his features, only to be replaced with a frown seconds later. He was obviously trying hard to push back his own arousal. Letting go, she gave him a sly little smile, a smile that said she had plenty more things to do to him, and he won't have a chance to resist her much longer.

llllll

Harry didn't want to know what she was up to next, but since he didn't have much choice, he just watched her pick up her toy and walk back to the table in the corner, preparing for god knows what. She retrieved her wand and turned around, pointing it at the chair in the middle of the cell. With a small flick of her wand, and a sprinkle of purple sparks, she transfigured the chair into a wooden table. A table that was big enough for a grown man to lie down on. A table that was big enough for _him_ to lie down on. Harry definitely didn't like where things were heading.

Bellatrix approached the table and began examining it, sitting on the edge and shifting her weight, as if making sure it could withstand the load. A few moments later she got off and faced a nervous looking Harry, seemingly satisfied with her transifiguration spell. She saw how worried he looked and sniggered at him. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you . . . . . yet . . . ." And with a small grin, she proceeded to point her wand at him, it showed how good she was at magic as she didn't even utter a sound when she cast the spells, but Harry didn't have a chance to acknowledge the fact as he suddenly felt the chains around him move, clinking about together and readjusting themselves behind his body. "Wh . . . what are you . . . . ." He was feeling very vulnerable right now, especially with his fly open. He started to squirm, trying to move his body out of the way to see what she doing, he really didn't like all this moving metal around his exposed manhood. But, to his relief, he realized that she was only loosening the chains that were holding his arms, they were still shackled, but they weren't painfully pulling from opposite sides anymore. He glanced down and saw that his wrists were red raw from where the rusted metal had been digging into his skin, they stung quite a bit, though right now they were the least of his problems. He looked back up at Bellatrix and saw her give her wand a little jab towards him. "What the hell are you . . . . HEY!!" With another silent spell, Harry found himself being lifted up into the air, guided by Bellatrix's wand until he was hovering horizontally above the table. He began to struggle the moment his feet left the ground, but it was useless, his arms and legs hit nothing but air, and he probably looked a little silly.

With the chains still shackled to his wrists, he was placed onto the table with surprising gentleness. He looked over at her out of the corner of her eye and saw that she was still in deep concentration, distracted from her own magic. She was standing a mere foot away and Harry began thinking about attacking her, catch her off guard and maybe snatch her wand away from her. He figured this was his only chance to stop her from doing whatever she was planning on doing to him, regardless of his curiosity. He looked over again and saw that she was still focusing on her spells, and decided to take the risk. He closed his eyes and silently counted in his head, preparing himself to simply throw his body at her since he couldn't use his hands. Four, three, two, one! He sprung off the table with all the agility he possessed, only to hit some kind of invisible barrier and be pushed back down. He couldn't even throw his leg over the side. Harry slumped back down on the table with a thud, already feeling a little foolish. She obviously anticipated the move as she didn't even panic. "Ah . . ah . . ah . . Harry . . ." She shook her head from side to side with a smirk. "Aunty Bella still wants to play . . ." Harry glared back at the woman, frustrated at how helpless he was. Here was one of the people he most hated, here was the bitch who took away his only family, and he could do nothing about it but be her slave, her play thing. He was also frustrated that the other half of his mind, despite himself, kept going back to thinking how smooth her skin looked or how soft her breasts were to touch.

"Now hold still . . . ." He watched her as she sweeped her wand across the table, causing the chains to start rattling again. He turned his head up and looked back at the wall, the chains were moving amongst themselves, clanging about, seemingly untangling themselves, and then the ones shackled to his wrists suddenly came off and flew towards him, wrapping themselves around the legs of the table, securing his hands towards the top corners and once again, leaving him incapacitated. There goes my chance, he thought. Two chains about two feet long suddenly came into view and flew over his body, heading towards his feet and, unsurprisingly, wrapped themselves around his ankles and the two other table legs, holding him spread-eagled over the table top. Bellatrix really had some strange fetishes. Although he reluctantly admitted to himself that he was finding this a tiny bit exciting. He would never let her know that though, not in a million years. He turned his head towards the smiling witch and was about to ask her what she was going to do, when she waved her wand again, causing all his clothes to shimmer away, along with his unasked question.

Satisified with her work, she placed her wand down onto the small table behind her and stepped up to the naked Harry. She eyed his lean figure and his toned muscles, his throbbing manhood, it was almost enough to make her drool. She practically was, in another sense, as she rubbed her thighs together and felt her juices wetting her skin. She steeled herself to hold back her urges to just leap onto him right there and then, and calmly stood next to the table and looked down at the young man. She was thinking about teasing him a little longer when he quietly spoke up. "You're a sick and twisted woman, you know . . . ." Bellatrix just smiled back at him. "Mmmm. But that's what you love about me isn't it, Harry?" She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his manhood, stroking him up and down, watching him struggle not with the chains, but with his inner turmoil, she had seen the fire in his eyes flickering in and out for a while now, fighting his own temptation with everything he had. She gave him a few more strokes so that he was completely hard, and then slowly climbed onto the table and straddled his waist, smiling down at him as he looked back up at her in alarm. "I know you want me, Harry . . . ." She reached around her back with one of her hands and started fondling his manhood again, running her fingers up and down his shaft, gently tickling him down below. "Admit it. You're turned on as much as I am . . ." Harry looked back up at her with a mixture of emotions burning in his eyes. Mostly anger, but she knew there was something else swirling inside them. "Ge . . Get off me you . . . you fucking whore . . ." Bellatrix felt herself grow a little more moist. She loved it when men talked dirty to her . . .

She leaned over him and looked down with a hungry gaze. It was barely a whisper. "I'll be your whore anytime, Harry . . . ." She crushed her lips onto his, holding his face in place with her hands as she forced her tongue into his mouth, her nails painfully digging into his jaws. She was so aggressive that he couldn't resist her. Her kiss was filled with so much heat and passion that after a while he found himself reacting, kissing her back, suckling on her swollen lips and roving his tongue around hers. Her lust was contagious. He was furious with himself for responding to her, but his nerves were going wild and he just couldn't hold back any longer.

llllll

He could feel her smiling against his lips. She moved her head back slightly to look down at him, "You're mine now, Harry . . . ." She bent down and kissed him on the lips, on the cheek, across his jaw, on the neck, whispering in between kisses, "And I'm going to fuck you long into the night . . . ." She kissed him on the lips one last time and the looked down at him, smiling attractively. "Would you like that?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer this time. She lifted herself up and reached down with one of her hands, guiding his manhood towards her entrance. Harry bit his lip and stifled a groan when he felt himself touch her feminine lips, she was already wet for him, he could feel her juices moistening his tip, luring him to slide inside her. A small part of him didn't know whether to love or hate how sexual this woman was.

She guided him, enough for him to part her, and let go as she sank her hips down onto him, both of them moaning as they joined together, feeling the intense sexual pleasure course through their bodies. Bellatrix placed both her hands on Harry's shoulders and started rocking back and forth, reveling in the feeling of him penetrating her, he was better than any toy.

Harry couldn't help it. He started to move his hips in time with hers, pushing himself deeper inside of her; he looked up and saw that she was enjoying it just as much, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was hanging open, emitting small moans every time she sank herself down onto him. Her luscious breasts were swaying in time and he was dying to just carress them, tease her nipples with his fingers and listen to her pleading moans.

As he continued to think about reaching out, he slowly realized that the chains on his wrists were beginning to loosen. He didn't notice it at first, but he started to hear them rattle every time he pulled on them. He looked up and saw that he now had enough leeway to move his hands about, and he felt the same thing with his ankles too. It seemed her holding spells were already wearing out, she obviously wasn't as focused as he thought she was when she cast her spells. He looked up at the beautiful woman on top of him, she still had her eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that her prisoner would be free any second now.

"Mmmm . . . Oh, Harry . . . ." Bellatrix was beginning to moan a little louder now, squeezing his waist with her thighs, rocking her hips faster and faster, not noticing the chain holding Harry's left wrist give way.

llllll

llllll

to be continued . . .

llllll

llllll


	3. Chapter 3

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Chapter Three**

**llllll**

**llllll**

He looked up at the beautiful woman on top of him, she still had her eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that her prisoner would be free any second now.

"Mmmm . . . Oh, Harry . . . ." Bellatrix was beginning to moan a little louder now, squeezing his waist with her thighs, rocking her hips faster and faster, not noticing the chain holding Harry's left wrist give way.

**llllll**

Harry couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt. Those curvy hips gyrating on top of him, her warm velvety walls hugging his manhood, enveloping his entire shaft while her juices trickled down, easing the friction between them. He had been aching for release for so long now and his body was just too responsive, he couldn't deny himself to bask in the heavenly sensations. A sharp, pleasant tingle shot through his body when she gave him a particularly hard thrust of her groin, forcing out a deep groan from him that reverberated from deep inside his chest. By now she had worked up a tempo, occasionally murmuring his name in between her moans with a low, husky voice that would drive any man insane.

But unfortunately . . . . no! No, fortunately, he was drawn out of his sweet revelment when her soothing voice was disrupted with another rattle of the chains. He tilted his head, and saw that the chain shackled to his right wrist had come loose. This was his chance. He glanced up at Bellatrix, forcing his eyes to look passed those succulent mounds jiggling in time with her every movement. He could see that she was totally engrossed in her own pleasure, blissfully unaware of the fact that Harry was about to scramble himself free and shove her off the table.

At least that was his plan of action, cleverly devised by the numb part of his brain that had not been impaired by her body, her scent, her skin . . . . . But the rest of his mind had been lured into her world, already fantasizing about all the things he would do to her, already thinking about running his tongue around those red nipples looming over him, inches away from his hungry mouth. God, he wanted to suckle them.

He felt the chains around his ankles unravel themselves from the table legs, dangling uselessly to the sides, drained of any holding spells that were cast by a distracted and highly aroused witch. This is it, he thought. With one last cursory check of the chains, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**llllll**

**llllll**

It all happened in a blur. Within seconds Harry had pulled his arms and legs free from the table and had used all his strength to push Bellatrix to the side. She could only yelp in shock when her body was flung towards the edge of the table, but luckily for her, her legs still had a good hold of his hips when she toppled over, and so saved herself from the painful drop onto the cold, stone floor. If only she had time to be relieved about it though. Their bodies wrestled against each other as the chains rattled and clanged against the table in a frenzy, the wood was creaking under the strain of all the weight, and before she knew it, she was staring up at a triumphant looking Harry, her arms pinned above her head.

Now that he had gained control of the situation, Harry's mind instantly cleared up. He could focus now on what he needed to do, and that was to escape. Now. Before he changed his mind. He would get off her, (or more like pull himself out of her) grab her wand to make a portkey and get the hell out of here. Yes. That was what he was going to do. That was his plan of action.

They looked at one another in silence, until, "Didn't expect this to happen did you, Bella?" Harry quickly shut his mouth and cursed himself. Why did he have to sound so playful? He was supposed to be threatening her with her wand, not flirting with her. He failed to notice that he still hadn't moved since they had switched positions, his hips were still pressed firmly against hers, their bodies still joined intimately to one another.

To his surprise, Bellatrix presented him with her trade-mark smirk. "And how would you know?" It was as if Harry had imagined that confused, horror stricken look he saw on her face mere seconds ago. She didn't seem at all concerned, or at least she was trying to, because for a moment he definitely saw her smirk faulter. Harry couldn't come up with a suitable answer to her question, so she continued. "Maybe I wanted them to come loose?" Her voice cracked a little, she didn't seem so confident anymore. But then neither did Harry for that matter. He thought that once the fog in his mind had dispersed, he could ignore or force down the sexual frustration he had been battling for the last . . . . god knows how long. But his resources which fueled his indignation, his will to keep his inhibitions at bay, were slowly running out. His desire had begun to overshadow his hatred the moment she was on top of him, and he was so close to his breaking point that he knew for a fact, that a kiss, a long heated kiss would be enough to unlock the shackles in his mind. He would then proceed to screw her brains out. He had no doubt about that.

With what little will power he had, he began to pull away from her. Bellatrix's eyes widened, and with surprising strength, she wrenched her arms free from his grasp and grabbed his neck, at the same time wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles together. She just looked up at him, her eyes suddenly dark and smoky with lust, gazing up at him from under her heavy eyelids. Her entire demeanour changed in a matter of seconds. She genuinely seemed desparate. "Please, Harry . . Don't go . . . . . . . . I want you . . I need you . . . ." Her beautiful, pleading eyes had a force of their own, and he soon found himself yielding to her soft touch. She gently pulled him down and started kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck, whispering to him. "I need you, Harry . . . . . God, I want you so much . . . . ." She continued to trail kisses down his neck. Harry closed his eyes and resisted the urge to kiss her back. "Please Harry . . . . ."

**llllll**

**llllll**

It was barely a whisper, her breath tickled his ear. "I'll let you put it anywhere . . . . ." Those words set his own blood racing. He could see that she was no longer Bellatrix Lestrange, the mistress of Malfoy Manor. She was just another sex-hungry woman who was fiercely attracted to him. They both knew it was mutual. Harry slowly lifted his head and looked down at her, and saw the passion that was only for him. The dam started to crumble . . . . . no, it collapsed. He wanted her back with a sudden surge that triggered an equally powerful realization. He didn't care anymore. He would deal with the consequences later.

Bellatrix saw the change. His urgent lust for her made the woman nearly melt with an incredible need of her own. She was luxuriating in the feel of his hungry eyes devouring her body, when suddenly his lips came crashing down onto hers, their tongues dueling heatedly, his hands feverishly crawling all over her naked flesh. The longer they kissed, the more scorching it became, and hot sexual excitement filled every part of her being, making her tremble and moan with unbearable need. She had never felt this way before.

"Wait, wait!" Bellatrix pushed Harry away slightly and turned her head towards the table in the corner of the cell. Harry frowned in confusion, but then watched on as her wand shot through the air and into her hand, quickly muttering a few spells to free him of his shackles. She was breathless now, her movements frantic, long gone was the calm, seductive mistress that teased Harry to no end. As soon as the chains fell to the ground, she threw her wand away and immediately grabbed Harry around the neck, pulling his mouth down onto hers.

Harry was soon kissing her back with just as much intensity as before, but this time he started moving his hips, he started fucking her with long, hard strokes, delving as deep into her simmering pit as he could go. Bellatrix whimpered and moaned with pleasure, using her legs that were still wrapped around him to push herself up into his body. She gasped when Harry attacked her tingling breasts, grabbing them with both hands, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, curling his tongue around it and biting them gently. She reacted almost instantly. She felt them stiffen as she arched her back and pushed her chest into his face, quivering and moaning deliriously, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

"Oh G-god, Harry . . . . Y-yes . . y-yes . . yes . . . ." Her voice shook with every thrust, he was buring his throbbing manhood hard into her streaming femininity again and again, and it felt like the earth shook everytime their hips met.

**llllll**

Holy Mother of God. Harry was having trouble staying conscious. He pounded his hips into her relentlessly as he suckled on her hardened nipples, he quickly let go and devoured the other one, making Bellatrix almost cry out in pain as he assaulted her excited buds. But he knew she loved it. She had a fierce hold of his body, and Harry had to come up for air a few times before he went back to suckling and gnawing her throbbing breasts.

His mind was in chaos, he realized that he had no control over his own body anymore. He knew she was feeling just as wild as he was, his body was responding to hers, hers to his, and they were simply at it like two crazed animals, gasping and panting, almost clawing at each others skin with hunger neither of them could keep in check.

And not before long, they could both feel it coming. It was already fast approaching, closer and closer with every thud of their hips. They were so lost in each other that neither of them knew how long it had been. Could have been two minutes, could have been twenty, but they knew the all-consuming burst of ecstasy was about to swallow them whole.

**llllll**

"Ooouuuh, oh my god . . . . Hu . . Harry . . . . . HARRY!" Suddenly the dark cell was filled with Bellatrix's high pitch scream echoing off the walls. Her shuddering body exploded with killing spasms of a hot, wrenching climax, she nearly pulled him off the table with her as she clung to him, her body flipping and gyrating while the waves of her orgasm spilled over her. She was close to blacking out from the intensity of the feelings that gripped her.

Seconds after she came she heard Harry starting to grunt with every thrust, she opened her eyes and saw him above her, sweat glistening on his forehead, moving back and forth, back and forth, and with one final push, she felt the streams of his manhood pumping into her, his body convulsing under the driving and hammering of his hips. He wasn't as loud, but the deep groans from his chest, his shallow breathing, his feverish whispers of "oh my god . . ." and "holy shit . . ." as he went over the edge was enough to tell her that he was feeling it just as much.

Seconds passed in silence, nothing could be heard except the heavy breathing of the two occupants in the dark cell beneath Malfoy Manor. They both held onto each other, gasping for air like they had just run a mile. It seemed to take forever for the blissfulness to dissipate, not that it was a bad thing, and it left them feeling drowsy as they slumped against each other, exhausted, gently floating back down to the ground. His rigid manhood was still inside her, and as Bellatrix wriggled her soaking femininity up and around, a fresh, startling orgasm shook her again, feeling another ripple of sexual arousal flow through her body. That's how much she enjoyed it.

**llllll**

They were both completely spent. Thier orgasms finally subsided, and they fell side by side on the table, still catching their breaths from the most unbelievable sex they had ever experienced. They both gazed at the stone ceiling, incapable of any kind of intelligent thought, except for playing the last twenty seconds over and over in thier minds. A full two minutes passed with neither of them saying anything to each other. Their breathing had calmed down considerably by now, but still they didn't speak, or didn't want to speak, or just simply didn't know what the hell to say. For both of them, it was the last one. They didn't know what the hell to say. The obvious thing to say would be, "OK, then. Thanks for the amazing sex, I guess we should both scramble for the wand on the floor now, huh? On three?" But mind-blowing sex had a tendency to form a connection, a certain bond that you couldn't ignore, no matter how you felt about the other person. And they both knew, and felt, that invisible bridge stretch between them.

Harry still hated her, but that emotion was no longer boiling at the surface. Things were more complex now, his want for revenge was still there, but it started to seem like there wasn't much to gain from that. Killing her wouldn't bring Sirius back, and it would make him a murderer just like her. It was pathetic, really, because there were other reasons behind those reasonings. He just didn't want to say it. Damn her. Damn her to hell. All this had just fucked him up in the head. Hating her and wanting her dead was a lot more simpler to handle. And now, now that he had seen a glimpse of the woman beneath that Death Eater mask, now that he knew what it was like being with her, he wasn't sure how to go about hating her. Bloody hell. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. I am so pathetic.

For Bellatrix, it was a lot more straight forward. She just wanted to have sex with him over and over again. Even more so than ever before. And as for that bond, it was there. She felt a lot more closer to Harry, even though she didn't know a single thing about him.

Would she hand him in to Voldemort? Probably not. Then what would she do about Malfoy and her husband? Find them and obliviate them. Maybe kick her husband in the balls while she was at it. Apparently, Rodulphus had been giving excuses to his friends as to why he wasn't getting any. And those excuses were insulting to her. She could just see them all sniggering over it. Maybe she would kick Lucius in the groin as well, courtesy of his wife.

**llllll**

While they were both lost in thought, time ticked on. That was until Bellatrix turned her head and finally spoke up, asking in a gentle voice, unheard of from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Want to do it again?" Harry didn't move an inch, but she saw his eyes flick towards her before he went back to staring at the ceiling, and it was clear to her that he did indeed want have sex with her again. He actually seemed a little shy now, which Bellatrix found quite cute. But then surprisingly, Harry got up and swung his legs over the side, sitting on the edge of the table with his back to her. Damn. She thought. Worst case scenerio would be that he would go for her wand and then maybe hurt her, but she somehow had a feeling that he wouldn't. Bellatrix waited for him to start speaking or move towards the wand on the floor, but he just carried on sitting there looking at the ground, as if contemplating something.

Bellatrix got up as well and slide over towards him, sitting on the edge of the table right next to him. She bent her head down a little and tried to peer up into his eyes, she expected to see anger, directed more to himself for being manipulated so easily. But it was her that begged him in the end, so he couldn't be that mad about it. But when she looked at his face, she actually saw a faint blush grace his cheeks. She put her hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He turned his head towards her a little, his face showed the reluctance to tell her what was on his mind. "C'mon, Harry. You can tell me . . . ." She started to stroked her hand up and down his thigh. This seemed to be the encouragement he needed as he finally asked the question. Although, it was more directed at the table leg on the otherside of him. "Did you actually mean what you said before?"

Bellatrix didn't know what he was talking about. "What I said . . .?" She looked at him curiously as she played back the last twenty minutes, which was a little hard since it sent her heart racing just thinking about it. And then it hit her. Aaah, what I said before . . . . Bellatrix smiled to herself and then shifted even closer to him, turning her body slightly to press her breast against his arm, showing him how aroused she still was. Bellatrix Lestrange spoke in her silky, seductive voice.

"You ARE a naughty boy, aren't you, Harry?" She saw Harry's cheeks turn an even deeper red as he ducked his head a little. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then spoke very quietly, conspirationally, playing the part as if she understood Harry's embarrassment and didn't want anyone else to overhear.

"You mean when I said . . . . ." and here she moved her face even closer, whispering very softly into his ear. " . . . . . that I'll let you put it anywhere . . . . . . ?" She could practically feel his pulse jump about from their light contact, and she knew she had got it in one. "Of course I did, . . . . ." Harry went very still at this point. His lungs ceased to operate. His heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of his ribcage.

Slowly lifting his head, he looked up at her, and could see that she was serious. Holy Mother of God.

"Just go slow, OK? It's been a while . . . . ." And she gave him a slow, sexy wink as she reached over to get him hard again.

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**I know it's a little extreme, but I know how much you boys like this kind of thing. x**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**But this may be the final chapter. Not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Chapter Four**

**llllll**

**llllll**

Slowly lifting his head, he looked up at her, and could see that she was serious. Holy Mother of God.

"Just go slow, OK? It's been a while . . . . ." And she gave him a slow, sexy wink as she reached over to get him hard again.

**llllll**

**llllll**

Harry continued to stare at her, trying to comprehend just how sexual this woman was. He was a little surprised (and not to mention embarrassed) with himself for actually asking her about "putting it anywhere", it was out of sheer curiosity that he did, not really knowing what he wanted to hear. But it seemed this woman had no boundaries. She was as devilish as they came. His body stiffened, feeling her already familiar fingers wrap themselves around him, the blood rushing towards his crotch, readying him for round two.

Bellatrix moved her hand up and down, giving him an impressed smile when she felt him harden under her touch. This man was more virile than she thought.

Her mind briefly went back to those frustrating nights with her loser of a husband, Rodolphus. 5 minutes and it was over. 5 minutes of frantic grunts and wheezes while she stared at the ceiling, unresponsive to his meager three inches. Not only that, when he was done, he would roll over and fall asleep straight away. The first time this happened she just lay there fuming. She wasn't some kind of prop, a sex doll he kept in his bed to satisfy his urges. (She'd heard about these sex dolls from Cissy as well. Muggles really were quite inventive when it came to sex.) She continued to arouse Harry, but she felt she needed to show her appreciation a little better.

"Why don't you stand up, Harry? Let me clean you up and make sure you're well lubricated for me . . . ." Her whispered words flowed through him, barely registering in his swirling, chaotic mind. She was unbelievable. He never knew women could be this dirty.

"Um . . . sure . . ." His thought process was a little jammed at the moment, so he decided to just do as he was told. He slid off the table and planted his feet on the floor, holding on to the table for support as he watched Bellatrix slowly get down onto her knees in front of him. The older woman licked her voluptuous lips and gave him a little smile, looking into his eyes before she opened her mouth and took his entire length in. It left Harry gasping for breath, watching her swallow him whole again and again with her eager mouth.

She swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his manhood, savouring the sweet taste of her own juices, enjoying the sounds of Harry's ragged breathing as she inhaled him whole, as far as it could go.

"Oh god, that feels amazing . . . ." She felt his fingers run through her hair, caressing her head while she moved her mouth back and forth the length of his manhood. In a matter of minutes she could feel that he was ready, he was hard and throbbing in her mouth, eager for more hard sex. But she was enjoying this too much. She liked pleasing Harry, and she particularly liked the way he showed his appreciation.

Bellatrix gave him one final suck before she parted her lips and pulled him out of her mouth. His eyes fluttered open a second later and he looked down at her, the heat in his eyes making his irises sparkle in the dark. Bellatrix could hardly contain the whirlwind of emotions causing havoc in her mind. She couldn't get enough of this man. The more she got, the more she wanted.

She slowly got up from the floor and stood right up against him, her fingers tracing the muscles in his arms, her nipples pressed against his chest.

"So Harry, are you ready to fuck me again?" Her words were a little breathless but she couldn't help it. The thought of Harry deep inside her tighter, more sensitive cove was making her dizzy with excitement. She tried to be seductive, teasing, but her arousal was spiking and she could barely focus. She hoped Harry didn't notice.

He took a moment to look into her eyes, and Harry could see that she was losing herself, losing control of the situation. She was merely trying to act like the dominant mistress, teasing the young man with her enticing words. But that had changed. She was just as desperate for him as he was for her, and something flared inside of Harry, knowing he should take full advantage of this.

**llllll**

Her knees became a little weak as she felt the mood shift in the room. He'd ignored her weak attempt at teasing and was now looming over her with his smouldering gaze. Bellatrix's teasing smile faltered. The look in his eyes was the one from her dreams, the very definition of carnal lust. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Get on the table, Bella . . ." His voice was low, roughened with desire.

She gasped in surprise as Harry crouched down and lifted her up onto the table, rolling her onto her hands and knees. He forced her head down onto the table and she instinctively arched her back, sticking her rear end high into the air.

"Oh, Harry . . . ." she panted, feeling her arousal bubbling over.

She had trouble breathing she was so feverish with excitement. This dark, sexy side to him overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but submit herself to him completely.

Bellatrix felt the table creak with Harry's weight, felt him positioning himself behind her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to start. Her body was aching for him now and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him now.

"Are you ready for it, Bella?" His deep voice echoed off the stone walls, making her tremble with excitement. Who knew this honourable Gryffindor, this poster-boy of the Wizarding world could become such a sex fiend? She reached round with both her hands and spread herself open, urging him in.

"Oh god, yes . . . . . Fuck me Harry . . . . fuck me hard . . . ." She sighed in pleasure when she felt the tip of his manhood graze the ring of her entrance. She instinctively moved her hips back, willing him to penetrate her.

**llllll**

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate, but he wasn't going to be so easy. He would tease her, he would make her beg. He asked her if she was ready for it and he got his reply. And then his heart stopped. He watched her reach round and spread her cheeks open for him, a desperate invitation to slide his entire length deep into her. God, this woman was indecent. She was sexy as hell, and it was intoxicating. He rubbed his manhood up and down her soaking lips until it rested at her other entrance.

"How bad do you want it?" He quietly asked. He was finding it increasingly difficult to hold himself back, but he wanted to hear her beg. This was a little payback for the whole kidnapping thing. Not that successfully making her beg for sex was going to make things even between them. This whole situation was fucked up, but right now he couldn't think past the end of his manhood, still resting right in the middle of her firm, round cheeks. She kept trying to push her hips back into him, but he would move back to keep the distance just tantalizingly close.

"Oh, don't do this to me Harry. . . . I want it so bad . . . . please . . . ." Her pleading words came out in gasps, the urgency in her quivering voice a measure of just how much she wanted him. He would have kept on teasing her if only it made any sense to. But her luscious cheeks were spread open waiting for him, and he couldn't contain his primal urges any longer. He placed his hands on either sides of her hips and steadied himself, taking a deep breath.

**llllll**

He gently moved forward, easing his tip into her, helping her spread her cheeks with his own thumbs. His heart was pounding against his chest; his hands were shaking as he squeezed himself into her tightness, consuming his manhood, his entire being.

"Oh, g-god . . . ." he let out a ragged breath, feeling the ripples of pleasure wash over him.

Bellatrix gasped, feeling the tip of his manhood penetrate her. She was a little tight there but the slight ache, mingled with the newfound sensation only heightened her arousal. She pushed her hips back and let out a low guttural moan as he continued to slide himself all the way in, filling her entirely.

Sweet mother it felt good. It took everything in him not to lose it right there. His hips eventually met hers and he slowly pulled out; and slowly slid back in, building a rhythm that was steadily, increasing in speed.

"Yes . . yes . . . . Oh Harry, that's it . . yes . . . . . . God, I'm going to die, that feels so good . . . ." She gripped her cheeks tighter and spread herself even more, coaxing his long, slow strokes to go deeper. And deeper he went. And faster he went. Every second his thrusts became a little harder, and every second her moans became a little louder, his thighs starting to slap against her cheeks, their hips slamming into each other with every hard thrust. The sounds echoed off the stone walls, adding to the intensity that was reaching new levels.

Bellatrix reached under her and started to rub her wet lips, completely engrossed in the sensations spreading throughout her body. God, she was getting a real pounding from him. And she loved it. Every nerve in her body was tingling with pleasure; every thrust sent a new wave of ecstasy through her shaking body.

As for Harry, every time their hips met, it reverberated throughout his body in a way that made him dizzy. Maybe because it was his first time having sex this way, but his heightened senses were now going into overload. He watched his manhood slide deep into her until his thighs pounded against her bum, loving the sounds of pleasure coming from her.

Their bodies rocked in opposite unison, a steady rhythm built between them, their hips meeting in the middle followed by a resounding smack, causing a surge of delirium through them both. But after a few minutes it was all becoming a little too much for Harry. He was still shaking with nervous excitement, and in the confines of the cell, the smell of her skin, her perfume, her feminine aroma were filling his lungs with every breath, wreaking havoc in his already addled brain. Despite it being the second time round, he could feel himself nearing his end after only a few minutes.

"Mm . . mm . . mm . . . Bella . . . . I can't . . . . hold it . . . . ." He wasn't in control of his body anymore, the overwhelming sensations were making his mind run free, telling him to keep pumping his hips into her, harder, faster. His grip on her bum tightened as he neared the end, his thrusts becoming rougher, he could tell that Bella was right there with him.

"Yes . . yes . . . . Oh don't stop . . . . faster . . . faster . . . . !" By now Bellatrix's left hand was frantically flicking her lips from side to side, her juices flowing out in rivers over her hand and down her thighs. She knew it was coming. Her fingers were frantic and she could feel it building deep inside her.

"Oh god . . . . Harry . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . . . . . Unngh!!"

She was shaking apart, completely unravelling beneath him, a gush of her warm juices splashed out from between her legs, splattering onto the wooden table. Her knees gave way and she felt herself thump onto the now soaking tabletop, her body quivering with unimaginable ecstasy. She felt Harry thrust himself into her one last time before he too went over the edge, his arms fell to the sides as his body staggered forward with every jolt of pleasure, trying to hold himself up while his world blew apart. But it was too much, he eventually collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath as they stayed joined, both trying to stay conscious with every tidal wave that came crashing through their bodies.

**llllll**

Seconds passed while the two people lay entwined on the table, breathing heavily. Harry pulled himself out of her and rolled to one side of the table, his eyes unfocused and his mind in a daze. Bellatrix was still on her stomach facing away from him, her hips trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her body was completely trashed by that mind-blowing intensity, and neither of them said a word as they both slowly recovered from that soul shattering experience.

"That was amazing . . . ." Harry whispered into the air. And it was. His mind still felt like it was floating somewhere in the stratosphere. He felt her stir beside him and he looked over just as she turned her body around to face him. Her long, black hair tumbled over her dark beautiful eyes, her lips forming a little smile. Were they going to share a moment?

"You certainly are a good shag, Harry . . ." she said a little tiredly. Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Bellatrix to reduce this encounter to just meaningless, animal sex. But then again, he preferred it that way. Connecting on an emotional level, especially with this woman, was something he didn't think he could stomach.

"So, what now?" Harry asked quietly. Now that he had regained his senses, he realized he was still a prisoner. He knew Bellatrix only brought him here to have sex with her, but what did she plan to do now? After all, her master did still want him dead. He'd been captured by a Death Eater and was now going to face the consequences.

Bellatrix looked down at the table for a second.

"Now . . . ." she said, "Now, I make you a portkey and you go back to that alleyway behind the Three Broomsticks." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You're going to let me go?" She gave a little shrug and nodded. He frowned in disbelief.

"You managed to capture your master's worst enemy . . . . . and you're just gonna . . . let me go . . . ?" He couldn't believe he was saying these things, it sounded like he was trying to make her realize just how stupid it would be to actually let him free.

"Well, yeah . . ." A few seconds past as Harry just stared back at her. She rolled her eyes and climbed off the table.

"Do you want to go or not, Potter?" Harry sat up quickly and raised his hands.

"Of course I do! It' just . . . well . . . I didn't think you'd just send me on my way . . . . What about Voldemort?" Bellatrix looked back at him a little annoyed, her hands on her hips.

"Look, as much as I respect my master, he couldn't kill you as a baby and he couldn't kill you as a teenage . . . ." she trailed off.

Well, that was something. It sounded like Voldemort's most loyal follower was feeling a little frustrated. He couldn't help but dig a little deeper.

"And . . . ?" he tentatively asked.

"And!? Instead of putting you aside and concentrating on the real priority, which is to come up with schemes to cleanse the wizarding world of mudbloods, he spends most of his time obsessing about torturing you!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. When she put it that way, it did sound a little ridiculous. Instead of focusing on the bigger picture, he's still crabby about being bested by a young wizard, who at the time, had yet to get his OWL results . . .

"I only became a Death Eater because I believed in those ideals, because I believed in him . . . but recently . . ." She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look Potter, I'm not going to stand here completely naked and bare my soul to you. Get up, put your clothes back on, and let me make you a goddamn portkey so you can get the hell out of here." Harry quickly decided to let it go. After all, this was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of most notorious Death Eaters of the modern age. She could easily change her mind about letting him escape.

**llllll**

Harry tried to get off the table but his hand slipped on the surface. He looked down in shock to see the entire table splattered with some kind of fluid.

"Wha . . what's all this . . . . ?" He looked up at Bellatrix standing there with her hands on her hips, her right index finger now tapping away in annoyance.

"What do you think? We had sex and you made me come!" A faint blush tinged her cheeks with this little statement. He glanced down at the glistening surface.

"Yeah, but . . ." Bellatrix rolled her eyes again. God, was this kid a virgin or something? Harry bleeding Potter. He probably doesn't take advantage of his fame and fortune and have sex with a different girl every night.

"Potter, it's called female ejaculation. It happens to some women when they come really hard or have . . . . um . . . have amazing sex . . . ." Her eyes trailed down his body . . . .

'So that's what it's called' he thought to himself. It had happened to Luna once, a few months back when they had a one night stand, but he was too embarrassed to ask questions. It was new to him, and something he could only regard in awe. The torch light sparkled off the scattered juice spilt across the entire table. He did this to her . . . ? 'Wow.'

Harry looked back at her, seeing those lustful eyes gazing down at his manhood. It was his turn to blush. He looked around the dark cell.

"Um . . my clothes?" Bellatrix finally took her eyes off his body and blinked a couple of times.

"Err . . . right." She summoned her wand and aimed it at Harry, whispering some kind of spell, making circular motions with the tip. Harry struggled to keep still, his instincts were to leap out of the way whenever a Death Eater pointed their wand at him, but he needn't have worried. He looked down and watched the clothes she had banished earlier materialize around his body. It was a pretty neat spell. While he went through his pockets and checked that he had his wand, his keys, and his money, Bellatrix picked up her robes and started to put them around her shoulders.

When they were both dressed, Bellatrix pulled out a tin can, similar to the one before which she used to bring him here. She touched her wand to it and whispered the same incantation as before, making it glow orange, indicating it's temporary portkey state.

Harry had slowly made his way around the table to stand in front of her, not saying much. The silence was a little awkward as she looked up at him and slowly held out the portkey.

"It's set to go off in about twenty seconds. Like I said, it'll send you back to that alleyway . . ." She was looking at his shoulder, not quite meeting his eye. He took it out of her hand and held it tight around his fingers. They stood that way for a few seconds, both not really knowing what to make of this bizarre situation.

"Hey Harry . . ." She suddenly looked up and gave him a hesitant smile. "If you ever want to . . . . you know . . . . do this again . . . ."

Harry took a second to organize his thoughts and emotions. The idea of sleeping with her again was . . . . both . . . . wonderful and . . . . sickening. He felt ashamed of himself for wanting this, wanting her. He shouldn't even be contemplating this. She's a cold-blooded Death Eater. She should be locked away for good for all the terror she's caused.

But he couldn't help but feel how free he felt at the moment. No worrying about the Quidditch finals, no anger towards the ever-persistent media, no envy towards his friends who all had family to turn to. He shook his head slightly. The irony of it all was colossal. The one person who caused this grief (of not having family) was the one person who could help him escape it all. She could let him forget, even if for a short period of time. Those moments with her were just indescribable. He looked into her hopeful eyes.

Ah, what the hell. With the childhood I had, I should a least be a tiny bit screwed up, shouldn't I? He gave her a little smile back.

"Next time, just send me an owl or something, okay? No polyjuicing my friends and kidnapping me."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Was he kidding? No, his eyes were playful, but it seemed he meant what he said.

She cocked her head to the side. Well, what do you know? She half expected him to laugh in her face. Putting aside their differences wasn't a problem for her, but she didn't know if he could do it so easily. And considering the circumstances that led to them being here, she wouldn't have been surprised if he punched her across the face. But . . . it seemed the great Harry Potter was a little screwed up just like everyone else in this world. That was comforting to know. She eased back into their playful banter.

"But where's the fun in that?" She put her hands on her hips again and gave him a look. "I won't polyjuice your friends anymore . . . . but that's all I can say . . . ." Harry gave a little snort.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from _you_, Bella . . ."

She grinned at him as yet another thought crossed her dirty mind.

"Oh, by the way, what do you think of Cissy?"

Bellatrix tried hard to keep her smirk in check. All of a sudden, he was back to being the flustered, confused, innocent young man. He was so cute sometimes.

"Wh . . . What?"

"You know, my sister? Malfoy's wife? Blonde, tall . . . beautiful like me?" Bellatrix cocked her hips and gave him another flirtatious smile.

Harry stared back at her.

"Think about it . . . ." she gave him a wink just as the portkey glowed red and whisked him away.

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**to be continued . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I hope I didn't take things a little too far with this chapter . . .**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**P.S. Before anyone asks, I'm not planning any Harry/Bella/Cissy.**

**llllll**

**llllll**


End file.
